Tinta à Oleo
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Duas pessoas completamente diferentes se conhecem de forma incomum. Mal sabiam que isso mudaria suas vidas para sempre.
1. Chapter 1

.

Tinta à óleo

_Polly Depp Weasley_

_Yaoi. Lemon. UA._

Barulho. Era praticamente a única coisa em que conseguia pensar naquela hora. Maldita ideia de aceitar o que os amigos o sugeriram "só pra variar".

Estava num _pub_ no centro da cidade, ao lado de dois de seus melhores amigos, comemorando uma de suas maiores vitórias: um de seus melhores quadros – uma imagem de Shiva sentado, com várias imagens hindus ao fundo – foi vendido por uma quantia altíssima, a maior de toda a carreira do pintor. Queria comemorar num lugar elegante e sofisticado, mas seus amigos disseram que deveria descer de seu altar e comemorar como um mortal: bebendo.

Já pelas tantas, começaram a, finalmente, discutir a famosa pintura. O pintor dizia que o que queria ter _passado_ com ela, enquanto os amigos diziam o que entenderam.

- Eu vi um claro aspecto de negação interior contido na obra, Shaka. – O loiro bonito ao seu lado falou, fazendo troça.

- Não, Milo, era mais como uma revolta interior, não negação. – Falou o ruivo à sua frente, seriamente. – Como uma rejeição à sociedade religiosa opressora. Sabe aquele papo de "o sistema é o problema"?

- Não é que o sistema seja um problema, Camus. – Shaka decidiu entrar na conversa dos dois, rindo, já um pouco alterado. – São as pessoas que são idiotas. Se elas soubessem onde é o lugar delas, tudo seria melhor...

Os outros dois riram junto com o último, que parecia bastante cheio de si.

- Então se uma pessoa sofre e fica sem condições de viver uma vida saudável, ela é idiota? – Uma voz grave e levemente agressiva falou, fazendo Shaka virar-se para onde ouvira-a.

Ela pertencia a um homem que estava sentado na mesa ao lado. Homem, porque um cara daquele tamanho não poderia ser chamado de rapaz. Ele tinha pelo menos 1,85 de altura. Era moreno e forte, com sobrancelhas negras bem definidas, o que acentuava seu olhar de raiva e o brilho dos olhos azuis, que ardiam como em chamas.

- Não foi bem isso o que eu disse... – Shaka ficou empertigado com a acusação do outro.

- Então, o que você quis dizer? – O moreno rebateu.

Os dois começaram uma discussão acalorada sobre o assunto. Tinham opiniões completamente diferentes, e mesmo assim, não conseguiam parar de discutir.

Milo olhou para o namorado sugestivamente.

- O que acha disso, Cammie? – O loiro perguntou, sorrindo.

- Nada. Acho que ele já comemorou o suficiente. Vamos para casa. – Camus respondeu, sério, mas provocando um sorriso no outro.

- Vamos fazer nossa própria comemoração? – Milo sorriu, com um ar malvado.

- _Oui_. – O outro respondeu em sua língua nativa, saindo com o outro pro estacionamento após se despedir de Shaka rapidamente.

Apesar da discussão ter começado violenta, eles estavam agora numa conversa calma. Falavam sobre o trabalho de ambos – o moreno ainda estava na universidade, e apesar do tamanho, só tinha 25 anos -. Tinham um gosto musical bem diferente um do outro, mas tinham algumas coisas em comum – como o gosto pela arte. Quando já eram quase duas da manhã, o moreno falou, assustado, que deveria voltar para casa. Estava escrevendo sua monografia e de manhã cedo iria encontrar seu orientador.

- Espere. – Shaka pediu, antes que ele saísse. – Também vou embora.

Os dois seguiram para o estacionamento, que estava praticamente vazio. Shaka foi para o carro, enquanto o outro pegava sua moto e parava ao lado do carro do loiro, para se despedir.

- Foi uma boa noite. – Shaka achou o sorriso do outro bonito, posto que quase não o vira a noite inteira.

- Também gostei. – Sorriu. – Vamos nos encontrar novamente?

- Caso você me dê alguma forma de a gente se falar, sim. – O rapaz à frente dele respondeu, puxando o celular do bolso traseiro da calça jeans surrada que usava.

Shaka disse seu número e seu nome, fazendo o outro estranhar.

- Shaka...? – Ele perguntou. – De onde você saiu...?

- Nasci na India. – O loiro sorriu, dando de ombros. – E o seu número?

- Vou ligar pra você. Ai você salva. – O moreno falou, discando o número recém-salvo.

- E seu nome é...?

- Ikki. – Ele sorriu com o espanto do outro. – Sou metade japonês. – E prevendo a piadinha do outro, completou. – Só a metade de cima.

Shaka riu com gosto, se despedindo do novo amigo. Ikki colocou o capacete, acenando para o loiro e indo embora.

Quando entrou no carro, colocou seu cd favorito de Enya e deu partida, indo para casa. Ficou lembrando da conversa, rindo das piadas e dos trocadilhos inteligentes que Ikki fazia. Era como ele sempre desejara ser: feliz e espontâneo, mas nunca conseguira. Culpava o fato de ser do signo de virgem por isso.

Chegou à sua casa, que não era muito grande, mas era elegante. Com uma sala de estar bonita e aconchegante, com moveis brancos e modernos. Na mesa de canto, uma miniatura de um elefante indiano, para lembrar-lhe de onde viera. Como todo virginiano, Shaka tentava manter sua casa organizada, então tudo estava em seu lugar. Foi para o banho, cansado, e a única coisa em que pensava era em como gastar seu dinheiro.

Na periferia da cidade, Ikki chegava em casa, colocando o capacete e as chaves da moto em cima do criado-mudo, dando de cara com o rimão, que estava na mesa, com os cabelos compridos presos num rabo de cavalo mal feito, e concentrado em um grande livro à sua frente.

- isso é hora de chegar? – O mais novo perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- E você, Shun? Não deveria estar dormindo? – Ikki rebateu, fazendo o irmão olhá-lo com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Depois da morte dos pais, Ikki e Shun viveram à própria sorte. O mais velho teve de aprender a ser um pai, se responsabilizando por tudo do irmão, com pouco mais de 10 anos. Viveram de casa em casa, com a ajuda de alguns amigos dos pais, mas ainda assim, solitários.

Apesar de todas as dificuldades, eles conseguiram sobreviver a isso juntos. Shun, por ter perdido alguns anos de escola na infância, estava um pouco atrasado nos estudos, e só agora, aos 22 anos, estava se empenhando muito para passar no vestibular para medicina, um dos mais concorridos do país. Ikki estava terminando a faculdade de história pela manhã e trabalhava à tarde como professor particular, o que pagava suas contas.

- É sério. – Ikki falou, tirando a camisa e deixando à mostra seus músculos trabalhados. – Seu cérebro vai acabar dando curto-circuito.

- Besteira. – O mais novo falou, mas fechando o livro mesmo assim. – Onde estava? – Perguntou.

- Bebendo com um amigo. – Falou, dando de ombros. Para Shun, foi o suficiente. Não era a primeira vez que o irmão ia beber com os amigos e não seria a última.

Os dois seguiram para seus quartos depois de Ikki murmurar um cansado "boa noite", e aúnica coisa em que o mais velho pensava era no conforto de sua cama.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**N/A.: Sim, sim, sim, dessa vez uma Yaoi. Culpem a Sion Neblina por isso! Me viciou em IkkiXShaka. Dessa vez prometo que vai ser curtinha e não demorada!**_

_**X**_

_**Palavra de deusa – só que não... XDDXD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tinta à óleo_

_Capítulo segundo_

De manhã bem cedo, Ikki já estava de pé. Bateu na porta do irmão, para acordá-lo para o cursinho, e foi tomar um café da manhã reforçado. O café estava forte, como gostava, e estava sorvendo-o lentamente quando Shun apareceu pelo corredor, com o rosto recém-lavado, mas os olhos fechados de sono.

- '_Dia_. – O mais novo, que só vestia a calça do pijama, sentou-se à mesa, preguiçoso. Seu corpo era claro – comparado com o do irmão, era quase leite. Não era muito forte, mas se bem observado, podia-se ver que os músculos definidos eram predisposição genética – Shun era magro e não malhava, mas se podiam ver onde um músculo terminava e o outro começava.

Comeram em silêncio, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro, preparando-se mentalmente para um dia puxado de trabalho e estudo.

Já no bairro nobre, o dia começava um pouco mais tarde. Shaka abriu os olhos com o brilho do sol, que o incomodava. Os olhos azuis demoraram a abrir, desfrutando os primeiros minutos do despertar antes de se abrir definitivamente e dar bom dia à nova manhã.

Tomou seu costumeiro banho matutino, antes de sua sessão de yoga caseira. O silêncio e a tranquilidade o agradavam, e já lá pelas dez da manhã, desceu as escadas para o café. Preparou o seu delicioso sanduíche natural com suco de couve e limão batidos, enquanto um incenso queimava no balcão. Precisava se inspirar, afinal, obras de arte não saiam de qualquer jeito de sua mente.

Subiu para o ateliê, que ficava ao lado de seu próprio quarto. Ligou o aparelho de som que ficava no ambiente, que começou a tocar uma calma música New Age.

Quase que instantaneamente, seu cérebro quis criar. Era algo natural, que simplesmente chegava e que ele deixava fluir. Pegou uma das inúmeras telas que tinha espalhadas pelo ateliê e, com aquarela, começou a fazer um esboço. Uma pessoa ficou com sua base definida e, apesar de não saber quem era ou como ia ficar, sabia que seria uma bonita tela.

Não pôde fazer mais do que o esboço. Seu celular, que ele esquecera de desligar, começou a tocar uma música calma. Desligando o aparelho de som, ele atendeu, escutando a voz de um de seus melhores amigos.

- Oi, Mu. – O loiro o cumprimentou, sorrindo. – Eu estava pintando, mas não estou mais, pode falar. – Silêncio. – Posso passar ai, se quiser. – Mais um sorriso. – Certo, vou chegar em uma meia hora.

Ele pegou os pincéis que usara e os lavou, delicado, guardando-os em seguida. Seguiu para a universidade, onde o amigo fazia artes plásticas. Um já era formado em Engenharia Mecânica, mas decidiu das asas ao seu talento natural, entrando em outro curso. Se sustentava fazendo e vendendo projetos mecânicos, que apesar de demorarem um pouco para serem feitos, rendiam um bom dinheiro.

Um pouco depois do tempo estipulado por ele, Shaka chegou à sala onde o amigo estava. Mu tinha os longos cabelos castanho-claros presos num frouxo rabo-de-cavalo, e mexia na argila com maestria.

- Olá, Shaka. – Ele cumprimentou, antes mesmo que o louro pudesse dizer que havia chegado. Mu tinha dessas coisas, de ser sensitivo.

- Olá. – Shaka sorriu, olhando a nova obra do amigo.

- Queria te mostrar o que estou fazendo. Parece um tanto vazia, e não sei como melhorar... – Mu virou a escultura, para que o loiro pudesse vê-la.

Era um busto de uma mulher contra o vento. Seus cabelos esvoaçados, mesmo que interminados, pareciam tomar uma rajada de vento real. A boca estava entreaberta, como num susto. Os traços eram perfeitos, precisos, mas, realmente, faltava algo na moça, e Shaka sabia o que era.

- Seus olhos parecem vazios. – Falou para o amigo, que levantou as curtas sobrancelhas.

- Agora que você falou... Parece que é isso mesmo. – O outro sorriu, virando a escultura para si.

Passaram quase uma hora conversando, na maioria das vezes, amenidades, até que Shaka se despediu. Queria terminar a pintura que começara. Saiu distraído da sala, pensando em como continuaria o desenho, analisando as cores, o formato, o que seria...

Não sentiu dor quando bateu contra o que achava ser um rinoceronte furioso, mas cambaleou um pouco até sentir firmeza nos pés novamente. Olhou para o rinoceronte, que apontava para ele dois olhos azuis cheios de culpa, fazendo com que o loiro esquecesse completamente o que planejava fazer depois dali.

- Eu estava distraído. – O rinoceronte falou, mas Shaka já o havia perdoado. Assentiu com a cabeça, mas não saiu do lugar. Ficou olhando para o rosto do rapaz à sua frente.

- Ikki, não é? – O loiro perguntou, sorrindo. Abriu ainda mais o sorriso quando viu o rosto assustado do outro, e não conseguiu evitar que seu coração aquecesse ao ver o rapaz retribuindo seu sorriso.

- Shaka! – Ikki deu um aperto de mão firme, ainda sorrindo. – Está perdido?

- Vim visitar um amigo. Está de saída? A gente poderia almoçar em algum lugar...

Ikki anuiu.

- Terminei de fazer o que vim fazer. Temos duas horas até eu ter de ir trabalhar. – O moreno falou, ajeitando nas costas a mochila que usava. Shaka pensou que ele ficava muito bonito vestido daquele jeito, uma camisa simples e uma bermuda, mas afastou o pensamento.

Decidiram ir para um restaurante próximo dali, que vendia todas as "gororobas" que Shaka comia – dito nas palavras de Ikki.

Aquela não seria a última vez que se encontraram. Estavam ficando cada vez mais próximos, a ponto de toda semana estarem jantando ou almoçando juntos. Shaka gostava da companhia do outro, apesar de não terem quase nada em comum. Ikki era sincero, inteligente, e seriamente engraçado. Era fato que se irritava por besteiras, mas o loiro também não ajudava: gostava de tudo que o outro odiava, e fazia questão de demonstrar isso.

- Que tal almoçar em minha casa esse final de semana? – Ikki perguntou uma vez, enquanto andava pelos corredores de uma livraria, procurando um livro político.

Shaka parou de olhar o livro de aquarela que folheava e olhou para o moreno, que ainda olhava os outros livros, despreocupado. O loiro não soube o porquê, mas aquilo fez seu coração sambar dentro de sua caixa torácica. Será que Ikki sabia como aquele convite parecia?

- C-claro... – O indiano não conseguiu controlar a voz trêmula, e disfarçou, procurando outro livro. Isso não impediu que Ikki notasse, mas o meio-japonês não falou nada.

Eles compraram o que queriam e seguiram para os seus destinos. Era sexta, e Ikki não trabalhava naquele dia, então passou a tarde comprando livros com Shaka. Não sabia por que, mas queria passar tanto tempo quanto possível com aquele cara. Shaka o deixava feliz, com a sua inteligência, gentileza, sabedoria... mesmo que tivesse um pensamento muito diferente do seu – Ikki já chegou a chamá-lo de burguês -, eles nunca ficavam sem assunto.

O Amamiya mais velho chegou em casa, guardou a moto e entrou, tirando a mochila de estopa dos ombros.

- Shun? – Chamou, estranhando o irmão não estar na mesa, estudando, como sempre. Não houve resposta. Colocou a mochila no criado mudo, seguindo até o quarto do irmão. Já ia batendo, quando escutou pancadas, e gemidos. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e ele se afastou, voltando para a sala respirando estranho. Notou algo que não tinha observado antes: havia sapatos na soleira da porta.

- Hyoga... – Murmurou para si mesmo, pegando algumas folhas no criado mudo. Há muito sabia do namoro do irmão, e não estranhava o fato de estarem juntos, mas algo o incomodava. Não conseguia imaginar seu irmão, tão meigo, num ato como sexo.

Segurando as folhas, seguiu para o quarto. Pegou uma prancheta e um grafite, e começou a desenhar, sentado na cama. Quando já estava terminando, o celular ao lado vibrou, assustando-o um pouco. Pegou o celular, lendo a mensagem e sorrindo inconscientemente.

"_O que você vai cozinhar? Sabe que não como carne vermelha"_.

- Burguês... – Ikki repreendeu o autor da mensagem, respondendo com um sorriso.

"_Feijoada"_.

"_Isso é um ultraje!"_ – Ikki soltou uma gargalhada. _"Exijo algo saudável"_.

"_Feijoada é saudável pra gente forte_".

"_Então faça algo saudável pra gente delicada"_.

Ikki sentiu o rosto ruborizar com o pensamento que teve. Um _nada_ saudável.

"_Vou te ensinar como fazer gente delicada ficar forte, pequeno príncipe_".

Do outro lado, Shaka prendeu a respiração. Parecia que Ikki o provocava de propósito. Não sabia quanto ao moreno, mas o indiano sabia o que preferia. E, nesse momento, estava sentindo o corpo esquentar com apenas uma frase. Sem querer, imaginou Ikki tocando-o de maneira despudorada, e não resistiu a passar a mão pela sua calça, que não escondia o quanto ficara excitado com aquela afirmação.

"_Quando?_", mandou, sentindo o coração doer de ansiedade.

"_Amanhã, de meio-dia, vou te buscar na biblioteca central. Vá sem carro_".

Shaka se decepcionou com a resposta, olhando para o teto. Talvez ele não tivesse captado suas intenções com aquela pergunta. "Quando?" parecia tão óbvio...

Ikki apertava o grafite entre os dedos, tentando controlar seus sentidos.

"Quando?"

O loiro parecia ansioso com aquela pergunta, e o mais novo não conseguiu não pensar em agarrar o loiro e morder aquele corpo branco inteiro. Pegou a prancheta e olhou o desenho quase terminado: uma representação quase perfeita do indiano; os cabelos loiros caindo pelos ombros, o corpo altivo, os trajes típicos de sua região, o rosto perfeito.

Guardou o desenho, seguindo para o banheiro de sua suíte. Precisava se acalmar de algum jeito. Tirou a roupa, colocando-a dobrada em cima da cama, trancando a porta e indo direto para o chuveiro. Deixou que a água fria caísse sobre seu corpo, o deixando arrepiado. Sua mente não parava de despir o loiro, de tocá-lo, possuí-lo... Nunca tinha pensado nada disso sobre outro homem antes, mas algo dentro de si não se controlava.

Começou a tocar a si mesmo, imaginando que o outro lhe sugava de joelhos, à sua frente, submisso. Imaginou que ele o mordia e pedia para engolir todo o líquido dele. Sentiu o corpo esquentar, pressentindo o orgasmo. Imaginou shaka sussurrando seu nome, pedindo luxuriosamente para que gozasse em sua boca, os cabelos louros molhados pela água do chuveiro, o corpo branco cheio de gotículas de água, escorrendo pelo corpo definido e branquinho. Controlou um gemido alto, sentindo que chegava ao ápice. Seu corpo tremia, e ele escorregou até o chão, com as pernas bambas. Abriu os olhos, vendo o Box vazio do banheiro. Mais que tudo, agora queria que seu sonho fosse realidade.

* * *

Shaka passava a tinta pela tela, ansioso. Seu coração não parava de pular, mas suas mãos estavam firmes. Olhou para o que pintava: não havia notado quando fez o esboço, mas a pintura – um homem de pé, no meio de um ambiente escuro e fumacento, com uma expressão taciturna e olhos desconfiados – era muito semelhante à Ikki. Parou no meio do caminho. Nunca havia feito uma pintura tão sombria, nem com tanta expressão. Parecia que Ikki Amamiya estava influenciando-o de alguma forma sombria: logo ele, que não costumava dar a liberdade à ninguém.

O loiro se espreguiçou, olhando o relógio na parede do ateliê. Já eram 3 da manhã, e teria que encontrar Ikki ao meio dia. Levantou do banco onde estava sentado, indo até o banheiro para lavar os pincéis. Respirou fundo. Não lembrava de ter se sentido dessa forma antes de encontrar o moreno, mas parecia que algo estava mudando na relação dos dois. Não pensaria naquilo. A resposta à sua mensagem tão sugestiva encerrou o caso: eram só amigos.

"Ou será que ele não entendeu o que eu falei...?"

Aproveitou para tomar um banho demorado e relaxante. Amanhã teria um dia que não seria estressante, mas que sabia muito bem, nada comum.

* * *

Eram quase doze horas. Shaka estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da biblioteca central, folheando um livro que falava sobre filmes clássicos. Olhava nervosamente para o celular, esperando o moreno lhe avisar que havia chegado, como haviam combinado antes do loiro sair de casa.

Estava ansioso, e não se lembrava de ter ficado assim antes só por conta de um encontro. Não que aquilo estivesse sendo um encontro, mas parecia. Sentiu o bolso vibrar, e deu um pulinho com o susto. Era uma mensagem.

"_Tô aqui fora. Cadê você?"_

Shaka sentiu o coração bater mais forte – se é que isso era possível. Pegou a bolsa-carteiro que estava ao seu lado e a colocou no ombro, devolvendo o livro ao seu lugar e saindo, dando "tchau" para a recepcionista, que ficou vermelhinha e olhou para baixo.

Quase agarrou o moreno quando o viu do lado de fora. Ikki estava escorado na moto, com os cabelos negros sendo levados pelo vento. A calça jeans surrada e rasgada nos joelhos combinava perfeitamente com os coturnos negros e a camisa escura com a capa de um antigo CD do Queen.

- Desculpa a demora. Tive que comprar "coisas saudáveis" no caminho. – O mais novo falou, mostrando uma sacola que segurava em uma das mãos. – Porque _alguém_ não come coisas normais. – Acrescentou, irônico.

O loiro só conseguiu sorrir. Aproximou-se do outro cauteloso e lhe cumprimentou com um abraço tipicamente masculino, enviesado, mas Ikki lhe deu um olhar estranho. Talvez Shaka tivesse transparecido algo, ou talvez tivesse apressado as coisas, mas pelo que ele sabia, já fazia quase dois meses que se conheciam. Seria pouco tempo para um abraço? Resolveu ignorar aquela expressão.

- Vamos, estou morrendo de fome! – Shaka falou, fazendo o outro sorrir. Ikki entregou a sacola à ele e um capacete extra, sentando-se na moto de cor escura seguido pelo outro, que o abraçou pela cintura para não cair. O moreno girou a chave na ignição, tentando ignorar as sensações que tinha quando o loiro o apertava mais, nas curvas mais acentuadas. Resistiu à tentação de acariciar a mão pálida que o prendia, chegando em casa em menos de 15 minutos.

O mais velho desceu primeiro, tirando o capacete e desembaraçando os cabelos loiros compridos, enquanto o moreno descia, tirando o próprio capacete e pegando novamente a sacola que estava com o outro, entrando em casa. Colocou a sacola em cima da mesa, procurando o irmão com os olhos.

- Shun? – Chamou, acenando para que Shaka adentrasse mais na casa. O loiro parecia ter uma leve vergonha, mas fez o que o outro pediu.

- Aqui na cozinha...! Para, Hyoga! – Os mais velhos ouviram o rapaz gritar, e entraram no aposento. Encontraram o rapaz de cabelos castanhos na frente do fogão, com uma peneira em cima de uma pequena panela. O rapaz loiro, ao lado, segurava um saco de farinha de trigo, e ria do outro, que estava com as mãos completamente brancas.

- Se for pra atrapalhar, deixa que eu faço sozinho, ok? – Shun falou para o loiro, com falsa raiva, e depois olhando para o irmão, enquanto limpava as mãos. – Oi, _niisan_. E amigo do _niisan_.

- Shaka, esse é o meu irmão Shun. – Ikki apresentou, e Shaka apertou a mão do mais novo. – E esse do lado não é ninguém importante, pode ignorar.

- Ei! – Shaka riu do rosto indignado do outro loiro. – É assim que você fala do seu cunhado? – Hyoga virou-se para o outro, sorrindo. – Eu sou Hyoga, namorado do Shun.

O mais velho o cumprimentou um tanto surpreso. Isso queria dizer que o irmão de Ikki era gay. E, do jeito que ele falava orgulhoso do irmão, isso quer dizer que ele não tinha nenhum preconceito... Talvez até ele fosse... Não. Não deveria pensar essas coisas sobre Ikki. Um cara daquele _porte_ não seria gay.

Os quatro ficaram na cozinha – Shun cozinhando enquanto Hyoga o atrapalhava. Ikki implicava com o cunhado, enquanto Shaka, sentado numa cadeira que Ikki levara à cozinha para que ele se sentasse, observava os rapazes. Pareciam uma família muito feliz, e o indiano meio que sentia falta daquilo. Desde que saíra da Índia para viver o sonho de pintor, nunca tivera o que ele podia chamar de família. Viveu num templo budista desde muito pequeno e, tirando alguns amigos e alguns casos que tivera durante sua vida adulta, nunca teve ninguém mais próximo. O loiro mais velho sentiu uma leve tristeza, que se dissipou assim que o moreno o abraçou pelos ombros, fazendo uma piada sobre seus gostos alimentares. Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios ao ver o sorriso do amigo. Esperou que não estivesse parecendo uma menininha apaixonada, como acreditava estar parecendo.

Depois do almoço pronto, eles sentaram à mesa para comer. Shaka observava os outros, se sentindo um pouco deslocado. Os três rapazes ao seu lado se divertiam com coisas simples, como um jogo ou um comentário idiota. Não eram sofisticados ou se preocupavam com elegância – via-se pela casa, arrumada de forma simples e prática, exatamente como dois homens a arrumariam. O indiano normalmente não ficaria tão à vontade num ambiente como aquele, mas se surpreendia, aproveitando cada segundo que passava ao lado dos outros rapazes. Às vezes pegava Ikki o olhando discretamente, mas logo o moreno desviava o olhar, enchendo a boca com a deliciosa macarronada ao molho branco que o mais novo de todos havia feito, junto com a salada de frango e brócolis e um delicioso suco de limão. Não era requintado como o pintor estava acostumado, mas ele estava adorando.

Saciados, eles ficaram conversando um pouco, relaxando o corpo recém-livre da fome. Quando já eram umas 3 da tarde, Ikki sugeriu que eles fizessem algo um pouco mais ativo.

- Que tal a gente jogar tacobol? – O moreno falou, enquanto, por instinto, talvez, arrumava os cabelos do irmão, ajeitando-lhe o rabo-de-cavalo como se o menor fosse uma criança.

- Vamos! – Shun falou, sem se importar com o gesto do irmão. – Mas eu sou o batedor.

- Isso é roubo! – Hyoga protestou. – Você sempre é o batedor!

- Tá com medo de perder, Yukida? – Shun sorriu, estreitando os olhos e deixando Hyoga com uma cara contrariada.

- Gente... Acho que vou ficar de fora... – Shaka começou, mas foi interrompido por Ikki.

- An? Quer que eu jogue sozinho, loiro? – O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha, fingindo-se de ofendido.

- É que não sei jogar... – O indiano ficou um tanto envergonhado e xingou a si mesmo: é claro que ele não sabia daquele jogo. Era tão classe média...

Hyoga deu um risinho e apertou o ombro do outro loiro.

- Não se preocupa. A gente te ensina, sim? – O mais velho anuiu, convencido. Achou que nada tinha a perder, no final das contas.

- Acho melhor você pegar alguma roupa emprestada. – Ikki falou, levantando-se. – Vai sujar sua roupa chique inteira se for jogar com ela.

Shaka era bem alto, mas era magro, então as roupas que Ikki lhe emprestou ficaram folgadas – uma calça de tactel preta e uma regata da mesma cor. O loiro prendeu os cabelos louros num rabo-de-cavalo enquanto Ikki, sem a mínima vergonha, trocava de roupa na sua frente. Quando o moreno vestia a bermuda, Shaka não conseguiu desviar o olhar do corpo dele. A pele morena era bonita, os músculos, bem desenhados. Ficou observando a cintura que, apesar de não ser fina, tinha uma bonita curvatura, e não conseguiu conter os olhos de seguir a linha dos músculos que entravam no tecido, formando a linha do ventre.

Depois de vestido, Ikki encarou o rosto do loiro, que estava vermelho.

- O que foi? Parece que nunca viu um homem de cueca... – O moreno riu, saindo do quarto e o arrastando pelos ombros.

Quando chegaram à sala, Shun e Hyoga estavam conversando. O mais novo segurava dois tacos, enquanto o loiro segurava o que pareciam ser leves tripés de madeira.

- Como... Como fazemos pra jogar esse jogo com... Essas coisas? – Shaka perguntou, sem esconder seu desdém.

- Você vai gostar dos jogos das massas, pequeno príncipe...! – Ikki falou, arrancando risinhos dos outros, enquanto pegava uma sacola de pano de cima do sofá. – Vamos ao parque. Não é longe, dá pra ir andando.

Os quatro seguiram caminhando. Apesar de se sentir um tanto intruso no meio deles, o ar lhe deixava feliz. Ikki ia lhe explicando as regras do jogo no caminho: dividiam-se em duas duplas. Uma dupla ficava com a posse das bolas, e a outra, com os tacos. De cada lado ficava cada um integrante das duplas, com os tripés ao seu lado, dentro de um circulo. Os com as bolas tentam acertar o tripé do outro lado do campo, e os batedores defendem o tripé. Caso a bola seja rebatida, quem a jogou deve recuperá-la.

As duplas foram formadas assim que eles ajeitaram os tripés nos lugares. Shaka era péssimo em rebater, então ficou no mesmo time de Shun, como lançador – Hyoga o havia convencido a trocar de posição. Ikki ficaria posicionado à sua frente com o taco, preparado para rebater todas as bolas que Shun lhe enviasse, assim como Hyoga rebateria as que Shaka lançasse.

Logo no começo do jogo, ficou claro que o mais velho realmente nunca o tinha jogado: simplesmente mandava a bola para o taco, e tinha que ficar correndo todo o parque, porque Hyoga não tinha piedade de sua alma e rebatia o mais forte possível. Já Ikki tinha certa dificuldade em rebater as bolas do irmão. Era mais fácil cair o tripé que o moreno protegia do que o outro, protegido pelo loiro mais novo.

Quando o time lançador – Shun e Shaka – estava realmente na pior, decidiram trocar de lado – os lançadores como rebatedores e vice-versa. Foi ai então que o loiro mais velho compreendeu o jogo. Na verdade, estava se revelando um bom rebatedor, e fazia com que Hyoga, que estava no outro lado, tivesse que correr pelo campo, como num sentimento de vingança.

Já eram umas cinco da tarde quando os regadores do parque foram ligados. Geralmente, Shaka ficaria muito irritado por se molhar, mas naquela hora estava adorando – principalmente quando Shun rebatia uma bola de Ikki, o que fazia o moreno correr pelo parque atrás da bola, com a regata branca que usava colando ao corpo por conta da água, ficando transparente e revelando os músculos trabalhados. A bermuda de algodão grosso, também molhada, escorregava pelos quadris do historiador por conta do peso que havia adquirido, revelando o elástico da cueca preta que ele vestia. Para Shaka, aquele não era apenas um jogo de pontaria e destreza, mas também de autocontrole.

Estava escurecendo quando eles terminaram de jogar. Ikki e Hyoga ganharam o jogo, mas graças a Shun, foi por poucos pontos. Voltaram para casa molhados e sujos, mas não paravam de rir. Shaka já estava bastante enturmado com os outros, a ponto de fazer piadas e brincadeiras, e não se incomodar com a que faziam com ele.

Ao chegar à casa dos Amamiya, Ikki deixou que os outros fossem tomar banho e seguiu para a cozinha, a fim de começar a preparar o jantar. Quando o loiro mais velho saiu do banho, pediu para que ele observasse a comida, enquanto ele mesmo iria tomar um banho.

Shaka ficou na cozinha, mexendo no frango que assava numa frigideira, enquanto cheirava o próprio braço. Aquele era o cheiro de Ikki. O cheiro que ficou em suas roupas quando o abraçou no começo da tarde. O cheiro que ficava impregnado em sua memória e não queria mais sair.

O indiano respirou, contrafeito, observando o frango novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Shun e Hyoga apareciam na cozinha.

"É, Shaka", pensou consigo mesmo, antes de cumprimentar os amigos. "parece que você está apaixonado.".

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Mais um cap! Esse ficou um tantinho maior...!  
**_

_**Queria agradecer à Victoriana por ter lido! Sim, sim, Yaoi! Espero não ter excedido muito na safadeza ~tehe  
**_

_**E à Sion! Claro! Mas eu publiquei no Nyah, Sion! A senhorita que não viu (nem respondeu minha msg lá tsc tsc) de qualquer forma, obrigada por ter lido! Detalhe: O apelido "loiro" eu roubei da Sion... Vai ter muitas coisas que eu vou roubar dela, então... Qq semelhança, NÃO é coincidência!  
**_

_**Visitem o perfil dela, tem muitas fics legais.  
**_

_**Para os silenciosos, espero que estejam gostando, e não se acanhem em mandar reviews, mesmo que não estejam logados!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_N/A.: Mais um capítulo. Poxa, eu tô realmente inspirada pra escrever essa fic! Desculpem se o Shaka tá meio OOC nessa fic, mas não foi minha intenção. Espero que aproveitem como eu aproveitei.  
Gostaria de pedir que, na parte onde tem um 'asterisco = *' vocês escutem a música que eu escutei quando estava escrevendo essa parte. Ela se chama "Better", da banda coreana Shinee (a música está em japonês). A tradução combina perfeitamente com essa situação._**

Ken = sim, em hebraico.  
Kheda = desculpe-me, em hindi.

* * *

_Tinta à óleo_

_Capítulo terceiro_

Era domingo, e ele, como fazia desde o mês que se passara, estava na casa de Ikki. Havia, nesse tempo, conseguido controlar seus instintos de agarrar o moreno – apesar de quê abraçarem-se já era algo que faziam com frequência – e já não ficava dando "mancada", mesmo que o sentimento dentro de seu peito só aumentasse. Ele xingava Ikki todos os dias por ser tão perfeito, e xingava-se pelo fato de não conseguir expulsar esse sentimento de seu coração, permitindo apenas que ficasse cada vez mais intenso.

Ele estava observando um ser que estava na mesa que ficava ao lado da sala, enquanto esperava o filme que assistia com Ikki voltar do intervalo. Era uma menina, mais ou menos da idade de Shun, e estudava com o rapaz, pois também tentaria o vestibular para medicina – ambos faziam o mesmo cursinho.

O loiro viu quando o Amamiya mais velho desviou o olhar da TV para a menina e sorriu, quase que inconscientemente. Um sorriso puro, que ele nunca tinha direcionado à Shaka. O indiano mordeu os lábios, controlando o ciúme. Tinha que admitir: a mocinha era linda.

Shaka foi apresentado à ela na semana anterior. Seu nome era Estrela, e como seu nome já dizia, ela tinha um brilho próprio natural. Era meiga, carinhosa, dedicada. Era a melhor amiga de Shun, e o rapaz parecia extremamente feliz em sua presença. Ela tinha longos cabelos louros, ondulados. Seus olhos eram de um verde-musgo contagiante, o seu sorriso apagava tudo à sua volta, e sua voz era um dos mais potentes calmantes. Shaka só conseguia associá-la à imagem de um anjo, e não conseguia odiá-la... Mas isso não impedia que sentisse ciúmes.

Tentava, em vão, desviar a atenção da garota, enquanto ela lia algo com Shun.

- Achi...! – A mocinha chamou, e Ikki levantou-se do sofá, solícito. O indiano não desviou um só segundo os olhos das costas largas do moreno, enquanto ele se curvava ao lado de Estrela. – Não consigo entender sobre essa questão da _perestroika_ e da _glasnost_...

- Foi o Gorbachev que a fez, não é? – Shun completou a pergunta da loira. Ikki, como o bom professor que era, começou a explicá-los, enquanto Shaka tentava não prestar atenção nos olhos admirados de Estrela para o irmão do amigo. Agora tinha certeza de que Ikki era hetero. O jeito que ele sorria para ela, e tão prontamente a ajudava... Seus pensamentos se perderam quando Ikki voltou para o sofá, o olhando com um sorriso.

- O que foi, loiro? – Ikki perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado. – Sentindo saudades?

O mais velho soltou um muxoxo, fazendo a melhor cara _blasé_ que podia.

- Como se alguém fosse sentir falta de um esquentadinho igual a você. – Rebareu o loiro, tentando não olhar para os olhos azuis de Ikki.

- Você diz isso, mas morre de saudades de mim, não é? – Ikki bateu na perna do indiano, não com força, mas foi o suficiente para que os cinco dedos ficassem marcados na pele alva, já que, pela posição que estava sentado, a bermuda amarrotada mostrava boa parte da coxa do loiro.

Shaka sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer. O autocontrole que ele havia cultivado por tanto tempo já estava indo pelas cucuias. Tudo o que ele pensava era que queria as marcas dos dedos do moreno em outro lugar...

Ikki apenas fizera uma brincadeira sem intenção, mas quando viu os olhos do pintor sobre si, sentiu algo quente percorrer seu corpo. Aquilo era um olhar de desejo? Ficaram uns trinta segundos se olhando, até que o mais novo virou os olhos para a TV, tentando controlar os próprios sentimentos. O que era aquele olhar de Shaka? Será que ele era...? Não! Ele podia parecer delicado, mas nunca lhe deu indícios nenhum disso. Precisava se controlar, antes que fizesse qualquer bobagem.

"Shunny, o _achi_ é gay?", Shun leu o que a amiga escrevera no canto da folha em que estudavam.

"Por quê?", o rapaz de cabelos castanhos escreveu, notando o olhar da outra.

"Ele e o senhor Shaka... São tão próximos", a loira escreveu novamente, com um sorriso.

"Eu não sei, anjinha", Shun escreveu, retribuindo o sorriso. "mas acho que eles formam um casal bonitinho..."

"Vou ficar aqui torcendo por eles!" a menina riu, feliz, com as bochechas vermelhas.

"_Fangirl_..." Shun revirou os olhos, chamando-a para continuar o estudo.

* * *

Shaka soltava gemidos roucos alucinados. Sentia as mãos ásperas do moreno apertando sua cintura, enquanto a boca dele sugava e molhava seu falo endurecido. Os olhos de Ikki, de um azul escuro cortante, o penetravam até a alma, fazendo com que o loiro gemesse ainda mais. Ansiava para que se tornassem um. Pedia, entre gemidos sufocados, para que o mais novo o possuísse, e implorava com os olhos para que o outro o fizesse.

Ainda assim, algo o impedia de chegar ao ápice. Um barulho irritante e repetitivo, que fez com que Shaka se sentasse abruptamente.

Estava sozinho na cama.

E extremamente excitado.

Pegou o telefone, que tocava feito louco, sem nem ao menos verificar quem era.

- Quê? – Perguntou, mal-humorado. Seu sexo doía, e nem mesmo em sonho poderia chegar ao máximo com Ikki.

- É assim que fala com os amigos, Shaka Phalke*? – Uma voz zombeteira perguntou, com um falso rancor.

- Oi, Milo... Não acordei bem hoje. – Shaka respondeu, sentando-se na cama de lençol branco.

- Deu pra notar... Tá precisando de umas trepadas, hein? – O grego gargalhou e o outro teve que aceitar: realmente, precisava acabar com aquela tensão. – De qualquer forma, liguei pra te lembrar que SEMANA QUE VEM é o meu ANIVERSÁRIO, e que vamos comer pizza na minha casa, ok? – Milo falou, acentuando as palavras certas. – Esteja lá, Shakinha.

- Certo, certo... – Shaka apenas assentiu. – Até lá... – Então o indiano sorriu, girando os olhos. – Não esqueço, Milo... Também amo você.

Já que já tinha acordado, decidiu tomar um banho e terminar de acordar. Depois de seco e vestido apenas com uma calça folgada, Shaka seguiu para o ateliê. A pintura que fazia ainda estava lá, no meio do estúdio, mesmo que outras pinturas mais novas estivessem ao redor.

- O que está faltando...? – Shaka mordia os lábios. Já tinha feito de tudo para que a pintura ficasse boa, mas simplesmente parecia incompleta. Respirou fundo. Sabia que uma hora teria uma epifania, mas não seria agora.

Encostou numa das paredes do ateliê, alisando os abelos molhados. Achava que Ikki gostava dos seus cabelos, pois o moreno já ficara brincando com os fios enquanto eles conversavam... O que o lembrava que Estrela também era loira. Mordeu os lábios, aflito. Se Ikki fosse realmente hetero e decidisse namorar a anjinha, o que ele poderia fazer? Acusar o moreno de traição? E, se ele gostasse de homens, não ficaria com a Estrela...

- Por que você não nasceu hetero, Shaka? – Perguntou em voz alta, fechando os olhos. Decidiu sair do estúdio, voltando para o quarto. Não estava nem um pouco inspirado. Pegou o celular, notando uma mensagem recém-recebida.

"Bom dia, loiro! Vou apresentar minha monografia hoje. Me deseje sorte!"

Shaka sorriu, enviando um simples "Ganbare!", na língua do moreno. Esperava que Ikki entendesse a alegria que sentira ao ver a mensagem. Isso foi o suficiente para que ele sentisse que ficaria feliz o resto do dia.

Tomou o café, sorrindo bobamente. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas não queria evitar. Estava adorando essa sensação.

Pegou o caderno de esboços quando já era quase meio-dia, e rabiscava um corpo quando recebeu uma ligação.

"Shunny", leu no visor o mesmo apelido carinhoso que Ikki dera ao irmão.

- Oi, Amamiya número dois. – Falou, com um sorriso.

- Oi, Shaka. – Mesmo sem ver, sabia pela entonação que o rapaz também sorria. – Você tá ocupado?

- Não, pode falar. – O mais velho colocou o caderno no colo, cruzando as pernas em cima do sofá, numa das mais comuns posições do yoga.

- Na verdade, não sou eu que quero falar contigo... – Ele ouviu Shun falar e notou quando ele passou o telefone para outra pessoa.

- Olá, senhor Shaka! – Aquela vozinha meiga que tanto odiava/amava falou.

- Olá, Estrela. – Ele suspirou, sorrindo inconscientemente. Por que simplesmente não conseguia ter raiva dela?

- Escuta... É... – Ela parecia nervosa. – Sei que o senhor tem coisas muito mais importantes a fazer, mas... Será que o senhor não poderia me dar aulas de pintura?

Shaka não conteve o sorriso maior que se formou em seus lábios. Aquela menina _devia_ ser um anjo.

- Primeiro: me chame de Shaka. Segundo: por que você quer ter aulas de pintura? – O mais velho perguntou, deitando-se no sofá.

- É que quero dar um presente especial para uma pessoa... E não acho que tenho capacidade para tanto... – A voz de Estrela parecia triste com algo, tanto que isso fez o coração de Shaka se apertar: Não sabia se com a melancolia da voz dela ou com a possibilidade dessa pessoa ser o Ikki.

Contra toda sua vontade, aceitou dar aulas à Estrela, sem ao menos saber o porquê.

- Obrigada, senhor Shaka! – A moça estava radiante, e nem ao menos atendeu à exigência que o loiro tinha feito. Mesmo assim, ele sorriu. Achava que se perdesse para Estrela, não se sentiria tão mal... Afinal, se ele gostasse de meninas, Estrela com certeza seria uma de suas pretendentes.

Marcaram as aulas na quarta-feira à tarde, que era quando a mocinha não tinha nenhum compromisso. O loiro respirou fundo. Estava abrindo as portas de sua casa para o inimigo e estava feliz ao fazê-lo. O que quer que aquela moça tivesse, não era desse mundo. Ao mesmo. Recomeçou o desenho que fazia, pensando em como tudo seria a partir dali.

O dia em que daria aula à estrela chegou rápido. Ele estava preparando alguns pincéis quando ouviu a campainha tocar e desceu, já sabendo que era a moça. Aparentemente, ela era realmente pontual.

- Olá, senhor Shaka! – Ela o cumprimentou, meiga, entrando na sala.

- Não me chame de "senhor"... Faz com que eu me sinta velho. – Shaka pediu. Ele era seis anos mais velho que a moça... Talvez ela achasse que ele fosse velho, mesmo.

- Oh, não! Não se sinta! – Ela arregalou os olhos, se sentindo culpada. – É que o... Ahm... Não sei como me referir à alguém importante sem chamar de "senhor"... Existe outra palavra nessa língua pra isso?

O loiro piscou os olhos, atônito. Pessoa importante? Nessa língua? Fazia apenas alguns anos que se mudara para a Grécia, e ainda achava incrível a quantidade de estrangeiros que moravam no local.

- Quer dizer que você não é daqui? – O homem perguntou, a chamando com a mão para o ateliê.

- Nasci em Jerusalém. Meus pais fugiram da guerra civil para cá quando eu tinha dez anos. – A moça sorriu, com sua beleza se acentuando ainda mais. Então ela arregalou os olhos, com um sorriso. – Já sei! Vou te chamar de... Ali!

- Ali? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, abrindo a porta do ateliê.

- Hm-rm. – Ela sorriu, entrando no estúdio atrás dele. – Significa "elevado". Você me parece ser uma pessoa bem elevada...

Shaka só podia observá-la. Será que ela sabia que era assim que os monges no chamavam no templo onde fora criado?

- Aliás... – A moça parecia um poço de sorrisos. – Meu verdadeiro nome é _Mazal Ziva_... Shun achou que era muito complicado e começou a me chamar apenas pela tradução, que é "Estrela da Manhã".

- Gosto do seu nome. – Shaka sorriu com ela. Era tão meiga, tão fofa, tão... Argh! Amava sua inimiga! – Mas, afinal, o que você quer aprender?

Estrela começou a explicar o que ela queria fazer. O homem a observou, e depois lhe sugeriu coisas que seriam bem uteis. Passaram a tarde pintando e conversando. Estar na companhia da loira era agradável e reconfortante, e ele entendia porque Shun prezava tanto a amizade dela. Era engraçado saber que partilhavam algumas coisas, como o fato de terem vindo de uma região com cultura profunda e cheia de religiosidade, de gostarem de arte, dos mesmos cantores, dos mesmos hábitos alimentares... A diferença era que, com a mesma facilidade que estrela tinha em ser sociável, Shaka tinha em ser chato. Estrela pintava muito bem, mas ele perdera as contas de quantas vezes, para evitar que ela fizesse algo errado, dera uma batidinha em sua mão. Eram batidinhas fracas, mas pela vermelhidão na pele clara da moça, via-se que ele tinha feito vezes demais. Mesmo assim, Estrela sorria, amorosa, e agradecia por ele estar perdendo tempo com ela.

Já eram umas sete horas quando decidiram sair do ateliê. Shaka estava tão à vontade com a moça que ficava xingando a si próprio, como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso com algo.

"Ela é uma víbora traiçoeira", tentava se convencer, enquanto a ensinava como limpar e guardar adequadamente os pincéis. Então, com sua voz meiga e acalentadora, Estrela agradecia, fazendo o loiro quase agarrá-la. "Como pode existir um ser humano tão puro e belo? COMO!"

- Está com fome, mestre Ali? – Ela perguntou, utilizando a denominação à qual o mais velho tinha se acostumado durante a tarde. – Posso cozinhar pra você. O achi sempre disse que eu cozinhava bem...

- Que quer dizer "achi"? Você se refere ao Ikki, não é? – Shaka perguntou, fingindo desinteresse e segurando o veneno do ciúme dentro da boca.

- _Ken_. – Ela assentiu. – Significa "irmão". Quer que eu cozinhe algo? Daí você pode me dizer o quanto tenho que pagar pela aula...

O indiano anuiu, enquanto levava a moça até a cozinha, mostrando-lhe o ambiente impecável.

Ela começou a preparar um tipo durinho de arroz, que serviria com frutos do mar. Conversava animadamente com o outro, e pareciam que eram grandes amigos. Estrela usou um tempero que ele nunca tinha visto, misturando alguns dos que já tinha. Apesar de não saber exatamente o que ela estava fazendo, o cheiro lhe dizia que era delicioso. Não se enganara: achava que teria um orgasmo quando mastigou a primeira garfada. Externou o pensamento, fazendo Estrela gargalhar, enquanto segurava a taça de vinho graciosamente.

- Sabe, Estrela _Ziva_... – Shaka começou. – Tenho que admitir que antes não gostava de ti... Mas agora vejo que me enganei.

- Não se preocupe. – Ela abriu seu característico sorriso. – Ele não gosta de mm assim.

- An? – Shaka não quis entender o que a moça falou, então fez cara de quem realmente não entendeu. Não teve tempo de dar qualquer resposta. A campainha tocou enlouquecida, e Shaka foi até a porta, pronto para esculachar quem quer que estivesse fazendo aquela algazarra. Olhou pelo olho-mágico, abrindo a porta de supetão e dando de cara com um Ikki enfurecido.

- Cadê ela? – Ele perguntou, entrando na casa sem pedir licença.

- Olá, Ikki! – Shaka falou, com sarcasmo, fechando a porta.

- Por que veio aqui! Você mal o conhece! – Ikki esbravejava, indo em direção à moça, que se levantava da mesa, sem expressão. – E se ele fosse um tarado, ou...

- Ikki Amamiya! – Shaka finalmente se fez ouvir, e o moreno virou-se para ele. – Entendo que esteja com ciúmes, mas esta é a minha casa e eu não admito ser xingado aqui.

- O que passou a tarde fazendo com ela...? – Ikki perguntou, contendo a raiva.

- Não fale como se eu não estivesse aqui, achi. – Estrela falou. Sua voz ainda estava meiga, mas seu olhar, bem longe disso. – Ele estava me ensinando técnicas de pintura, apenas... Aliás, que tipo de amigo pensa essas coisas do outro?

- Estrelinha... – Ikki começou, inseguro. Estava corado e com vergonha de olhar para Shaka. – Você sabe que desde aquele dia...

- Passou. – Ela falou, firme. – Peça desculpas ao meu mestre, agora.

- Seu mestre? – Ikki riu. – Sei que não deveria ter dito tais coisas, mas se não podemos confiar em nosso próprio pai, quem dirá em alguém que conhecemos há pouco mais de três meses?

- Ikki, me escute...! – Shaka tentou manter a voz calma, mesmo que a irritação tomasse conta de seu ser. – Foram pouco mais de três meses, mas eu confiei em você. Além disso, não existe qualquer possibilidade de eu tentar algo com ela...

- Por que não? Oras, Shaka! Ela é bonita, inteligente, solteira, novinha... Aliás, você também, não é?

- Ikki, não é por...

- Nem comece! – Ikki se enfureceu. – Só por ter carinha de anjo não quer dizer que seja um...

- Presta atenção... Não tem nada a ver...

- Quem é que você quer enganar? Acha que não sei como um homem age...

- IKKI! – Shaka gritou, fazendo o outro arregalar os olhos. – Eu sou gay! GAY! – O loiro respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Eu jamais ficaria com ela porque ela não tem um pênis! Era essa a prova que você queria?

O moreno estava com uma cara de surpresa, misturada com confusão. Sempre pensou "coisas" sobre o loiro, mas nunca tinha realmente cogitado a ideia de que ele fosse... Até porque, mesmo sendo delicado e cheio de frescuras com comida e roupas, ele não tinha nenhuma afetação. Falava como um homem, andava e agia como um. Nunca teria imaginado que...

- Vai embora da minha casa, Ikki. – O indiano falou, por fim, indo até a porta e a abrindo, interrompendo o pensamento do moreno. – E... Me desculpe, Mazal... Mas queria ficar sozinho agora.

- Claro, mestre Ali. – Estrela andou até o loiro, dando-lhe um abraço terno antes de sair pela porta. Ikki foi logo atrás, envergonhado e sem falar nada para o outro, que fechou a porta assim que esse último passou.

Foi até a cozinha e guardou as sobras do que a moça tinha cozinhado. Era uma atitude de pobre, mas tinha ficado delicioso e ele achava que não mais ia ver a moça depois disso...

Como Ikki descobrira onde era a sua casa? Nunca o tinha levado lá... Será que Shun o dissera? Bem possível...

Foi para o banheiro. Precisava de um banho relaxante para livrá-lo daquele estresse todo. "Afinal, o que foram aquelas coisas que os dois conversaram?", Shaka se perguntava, enquanto enchia a banheira de água quente. "Será que eles namoram?", pensou, enquanto tirava a roupa. "Não, ele disse que ela era solteira...", enfiou os pés na água, sentando-se e prendendo os cabelos compridos num coque. "Que me importa? Nunca mais vou ver aquele leão irritado, de qualquer maneira...".

Isso foi como um choque para o loiro. O "nunca mais" reverberou pela sua mente...

"Nunca mais".

Nunca mais veria seus olhos azuis.

Nunca mais o abraçaria só por abraçar.

Nunca mais veria seu raro sorriso.

Nunca mais jogaria tacobol e ficaria feliz mesmo perdendo.

Nunca mais o veria falar, tão orgulhoso, de como seu irmão mais novo era perfeito.

Nunca mais passaria horas discutindo sobre um assunto qualquer...

_Se você está triste, chore._

_Apenas chore de verdade, como você é._

Era exagero, sabia, mas seu cérebro não lhe dava trégua. O que fizera? Por que gritara sua preferência tão alto? Não soube como começou, mas no momento em que abraçou os próprios joelhos, notou que estava chorando.

Chorou tanto que chegou a soluçar, mordendo os lábios, tentando lembrar-se que nunca tiveram nada. Por que deixava esse amor possuí-lo de maneira tão profunda? Terminou o banho, ainda fungando, e olhou-se no espelho. Os olhos vermelhos deixavam suas íris azuis ainda mais claras e chamativas.

- É, Shaka... – Ele ensaiou um sorriso, enquanto suas lágrimas insistiam em cair por cima de seus lábios. – Até chorando, você parece um príncipe...

* * *

_"- Eu imagino como deve ser você chorando. – Ikki falou, brincando com uma madeixa loira de seus cabelos. – Deve parecer o pequeno príncipe com saudades da rosa... – E começou a rir quando Shaka lhe deu tapinhas no ombro._

_- Não fale besteiras. Ninguém me cativou a esse ponto. – O loiro sorriu, ficando sério ao notar o olhar do outro sobre si._

_- Posso ser sua raposa, algum dia? – O moreno perguntou, de repente, com um súbito olhar de pedido. – Para que, quando formos nos encontrar às quatro horas, desde as três eu já te esperar?_

_Shaka, movido por uma emoção que não esperava sentir, o abraçou, sendo abraçado de volta._

_- Você já é minha raposa, Ikki..."_.

* * *

Começou a trocar de roupa, ainda chorando. Onde estava sua costumeira calma? Que ser desesperado era esse no qual havia se tornado?

_Se você ainda sente dor depois daquilo e precisa de alguém,_

_Junte-se a mim._

_Venha assim como você é._

Jogou-se na cama, de barriga para baixo, com preguiça de pentear os cabelos. A calça do pijama que usava era confortável, e ele tentou aproveitar a sensação que isso lhe dava.

_Se a dor ainda toma conta de você, não importa onde você esteja,_

_Junte-se a mim._

Não soube quanto tempo ficou lá, parado até que seu celular deu três toques curtos, indicando que uma mensagem havia chegado. Seus olhos já estavam secos quando ele pegou o aparelho, e nem olhou de quem a mensagem era. A abriu e leu duas vezes, deixando um tímido sorriso ser desenhado em sua boca rosada.

"_Não gosto de brigar com você, pequeno príncipe... Kheda_".

_Até o dia em que você possa rir novamente,_

_Eu estarei contigo, não importa como._

_Não largue minhas mãos... Essas mãos._

_Continua..._

* * *

**_N/A.: Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Foi muito bom fazer esse cap e o próximo já está em andamento; espero não demorar muito._**

**_ P.S.: O sobrenome do Shaka, Phalke, pertence à Sion. Eu gosto desse sobrenome nele e achei que seria maldade colocar outro. O Shaka pra mim vai ser sempre Shaka Phalke!_**  
**_ Annyeong!  
_**


End file.
